Kingdom Hearts III: Darkness Rising
Kingdom Hearts III: Darkness Rising is a fanfiction Series taking place after Riku passed his Mark of Mastery in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, he finally learns the truth of what happened during Birth By Sleep and the Primordial Keyblades like the X-Blade, as well as the Zarathian Empire's Super weapons: the Gatekeepers. Story While Riku passed his Mark of Mastery exam, Sora failed for unknown reasons. Full of depression, Sora mysteriously disappeared. With the title of Keyblade Master, Riku was given access to a library under Yen Sid's tower. Two books caught the attention of the new Keyblade Master. One was titled "Because of the Dark One" and the other was "The Zarathian Empire". Riku read "Because of the Dark One" and learned about the events from Birth by Sleep twelve years ago. When he read "The Zarathian Empire", he found out that super weapons were used in the Keyblade War many years ago. They were called the Gatekeepers and their summoners are called Pactmakers, which become partially immortal after becoming one. To his surprise, one of the listed names of the Pactmakers was Tomoya Daimon, who actualy happens to be one of Sora's greatest ancestors. Characters Heroes of Light Keyblade Wielders *'Ventus' - Awakened after Sora learns the Truth causing their Paths to meet, Ventus has all of Sora's abilities refined in his own version of combat and had been announced a Keyblade Master due to his connection with Sora, he now wields the Lost Memory Keyblade however when Duel Wielding he also wields Vanitas' Void Gear since becoming one with him. Eventually, Ventus becomes the Pactmaker of a Gatekeeper: Wizel the White Knight, during their first meeting he is usually mistaken for Roxas however he does claim later that he shares Roxas' memories with Sora. *'Riku '- The Hero of this story ends up meeting with the heroes of the past story and becoming stronger for it, since becoming a Keyblade Master Riku is beginning to have a peak behind the curtain and seeks to learn everything that is possible about the Universe somewhat leaving his friends behind in the process, he gains a close "friends with benefits" relationship with the closed-off Ventus. Currently, Riku wields the Ultima Weapon Keyblade, however when Duel Wielding, he also wields the Two Become One Keyblade. Eventually, Riku becomes the Pactmaker of a Gatekeeper: Larvayne the Dragon Knight, Sora reveals that he shares Vanitas' memories with Ventus and that he has a form of telepathy with Ven. *'Aqua' - Eventually being saved from the Realm of Darkness with Ansem the Wise by Sora and Ventus, Aqua becomes the third Keyblade Master however unlike Ventus and Sora she continues to act on her own as an Agent for King Mickey and Yen Sid, Aqua continues to wield the Stormfall Keyblade (which returned to her when she reappeared in the Realm of Light) but when Duel Wielding she also wields the Master Keeper Keyblade. Eventually, Aqua becomes the Pactmaker of a Gatekeeper: Luthia the Moon Maiden. Residents of Radiant Garden Denizens of Darkness Dark Keyblade Wielders *'Maddox' - The Emperor of Zarathian Empire and has been long since sealed away, he was originally the Pactmaker of the Adolmaea the Sun King but lost it after being sealed away, currently he is the Pactmaker of Xaphian the Devil Knight which was created by fusing the powers of all the Gatekeepers with his Darkness when he was freed by his Son and General. *'Magnus' - The Prince of the Zarathian Empire and was sealed away along with his father until the Barriers between Worlds were shattered, he was originally the Pactmaker of Dinivas the Black Knight but lost it when he was sealed away, when the Sun King eventually rejects Xehanort it is Magnus that inherits his father's original Gatekeeper as Adolmaea's new Pactmaker. He pretends to serve Xehanort and Riku, which he is actually plotting to free his father. *'Dorian' - The consort of Magnus and his Regent, Dorian wasn't a Pactmaker back when they were sealed away but instead aided Magnus by militarist aid as a General, after Dinivas the Black Knight rejects Riku it is Dorian that becomes its Pactmaker. *'Xehanort' - The Dark Keyblade Master whom has come to create a Replica of Terra's body which he has possessed, he believes himself to be the reincarnation of Emperor Maddox and is deluded into believing that he should recreate his Empire and control all the Gatekeepers, he eventually becomes the Pactmaker of Adolmaea the Sun King but it rejects him eventually when he proves unworthy. *Sora - Failing his Mark of Mastery, Sora fell into a depression and easily became an Apprentice under the reborn Xehanort, he becomes the Pactmaker of Dinivas the Black Knight however it later rejects him due to his weak heart. Villains Terminologies Trivia *Sora's last name is unkown. He was just given "Daimon" to show that he was Tomoya's descendant. Category:Stories